Dark Side
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: Just something I thought of while hearing about the new KI game. Thought it would be a nice, if not somewhat cliche' storyline. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Side

"I can't believe I was beaten by that boy," Medusa said, pondering her defeat. "That boy, that angel…I have to beat him, but how…he was able to defeat my most powerful subjects. Maybe…," Medusa said, her hand on her chin, and her wicked mind at work, as a grin came upon her face. "Maybe I don't need to beat him…maybe…maybe I just need to use him," she finally said, breaking out into wicked laughter.

Pit was out visiting the humans. "It's a great day, and no signs of evil or darkness to speak of," Pit thought to himself, as he flew about, landing near a small lake in a forested area. "Think I'll just relax here for a bit," Pit said, laying down on the cool ground to take a nap.

"Ahhh…help, some one," Pit heard a voice cry out. "Ahhh," he heard the scream again, and raced toward it's origin. Pit soon found two demons attacking a young girl. She had blue hair, and a purple shirt and dark blue skirt on. The girl quickly spotted him. "Help me," she cried. Pit nodded, and quickly dispatched, then with his light arrows, before going over to the girl.

"Are you alright," he asked the girl. The girl smiled as Pit walked closer to her. "I'm fine, she asked," holding her hand out, which Pit took to help her up, and when she was finally on both feet she grinned evilly, and before Pit could do anything, she breathed out a toxic miasma, knocking Pit unconscious. "All to easy," the girl said, as she made a small twirl, revealing herself to be Medusa.

Pit later awoke in a dark room, similar to the dungeon he'd been in when Medusa took over last time. "Ugh…what happened," he thought, as he tried to peace together the events that lead to him being trapped here. "That girl," he said, his voice hoarse. "I saved her…and then…she…," he put his hand on his head in pain. "Ugh, I gotta get out of here," Pit said, before realizing his weapons had been taken from him. "What the…who would…," Pit said, before realizing it. "Medusa," he whispered.

Soon two guards came down to the room, both hollow suits of armor. In his weakened state, Pit was unable to fight back, as they dragged him to along, and it was then Pit realized he was again in the underworld, and he was in a castle. "Where…where are you taking me," Pit asked, though received no answer.

Soon they reached a large room, with a two dark purple crystals in the middle. One was solid, but the other looked hollow, and had an opening. "What's that thing," Pit asked, not expecting an answer, as he was tossed into the hollow crystal. As soon as he was in the crystal closed and Pit was trapped. As Pit banged on the crystal to escape, to no avail, he felt something himself getting weaker. "What the…," he looked up to see Medusa on the other side of the crystal.

"Oh…, It would appear you've got a little fight left in you," Medusa smiled through the glass. "Well, don't worry. Soon, you'll be done fighting," she said, before laughing evilly.

"What…what are you talking about," Pit asked.

Medusa laughed and smiled. "Oh you'll see," she said, as a pink fog began to envelope the inside of the crystal.

Pit began to cough and choke, and finally collapsed inside the crystal, as a shape began to take form in the other crystal, and Medusa looked on in evil glee.

After about an hour of merely watching the smoke dismissed. Pit was unconscious in his crystal chamber, but there was a shape in the second.

Medusa smiled. "Now, rise my warrior, so that you may receive your gifts," she said.

At the behest of Medusa the form inside nodded and with a swing of his arm shattered the crystal into tiny pieces.

Medusa couldn't help but grin at her greatest creation. The form inside was just as she imagined. Almost a mirror image of Pit. His only differences being a small scar where the crystal had shattered across his red eyes, and his skin, was almost grey in appearance.

He went over and kneeled before Medusa. "What is your bidding, my Mistress," he asked.

"Rise," Medusa commanded him, as 4 tubes rose up from the ground, each containing a shape. "I have gifts for you," she said, walking him over to the first of the three tubes. It opened to reveal a black triangular shield, which Medusa gave to the Dark Pit, and he strapped to his arm. "That is the Shield of Darkness," Medusa said. "Within it, no light will shine, and all attacks will be rendered useless, she said, before walking him over to the second tube. She opened it to reveal the a black armor. A helmet with a visor, two gauntlets, and a chest plate, which she gave to him, and he immediately donned. "This is the Armor of Fenrir," Medusa said. "Simply unstoppable," she smiled, as did the Dark Pit, as they walked to the third tube. In it, was a black trident, which Medusa handed to her new servent. "This is an artifact, crafted just for you," she said. The Dark Pit, slowly, but steadily taught himself to wield it, spinning it, and giving it a few test thrusts before bowing to his "mother."

"Thank you," he said, in a snake-like voice.

Medusa smiled, "And last but not least, I give you these. Hermes' sandals," she said, giving him a pair of sandals with bat like wings on them.

Dark Pit put them on, and tested them out, realizing he could glide along the ground with these.

"How may I serve you," Dark Pit asked after a few minutes practicing with his new equipment.

Medusa gently patted her creation on the head. "You're going to help me take over," she said coldly.

"Yes, my mistress," Dark Pit said. "What shall I do first," he asked.

Medusa raised a hand. "Not quite yet. You're still new. You have to become acclimated to your environment," she said, as two armors came up. "Take him to the training area," she said. "Show him no mercy," she said, and the two escorted, Dark Pit away, though not before he turned and uttered a sentence.

"I will not fail you, my mistress," he said, before turning and disappearing with the armors.

Medusa smiled and went back over the crystal pit was in. "Now? What to do with you," She asked herself, and laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Uh…where am I," Pit asked himself as he awoke, in a hazy room, with bars on the door. "Oh yeah…," he thought. "I remember," his mind flashed back to 3 days before, when he'd been captured and used to create some kind of monster. "Medusa," Pit said to himself, weakly, as he tried to look for his weapons, but soon realized they were not with him. "Must have taken them…"

Dark Pit was in another part of the room, battling armored soldiers Medusa brought to life. "Medusa," he called out to his Mistress who was watching him practice from a balcony. "I'm tired of fighting these things," Dark Pit said, has he knocked a soldiers helmet off with a swift backhand from his shield. "I want to fight with Pit," he said, as the armor fell.

Medusa thought for a moment. Her creation had been training non-stop for the past 3 days, and it wouldn't be long now, before they made there way to attack the humans and take over. Perhaps now would be a good time to let Dark Pit test his powers. "Alright, My son," Medusa smiled. "Tomorrow, you will get the chance to fight Pit, and once you defeat him, you will lead my army against Athena and the humans," She smiled.

"Excellent," Dark Pit said as he left the room towards his quarters.

Medusa soon paid Pit a visit in his cell. "Hello there," she smiled wickedly.

Pit coughed and weakly got to his feet. "What do you want," he asked.

Medusa laughed at the angel. "I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help," she said, as with a wave of her hand, the purple haze dispelled from the area, and a large table of food appeared behind Pit.

"Eat…you'll need your strength," Medusa said walking away.

Pit wondered what Medusa had meant, but he was so hungry, he couldn't think straight. "Well…here goes nothing," he said, as he picked up a slice of Watermelon from the table, and took a bite, knowing it could very well be poisoned. "No…that would be to easy for them," Pit thought to himself, as he ate and drank more. When he'd finally eaten as much as he could, he sat down in the corner of his cell. "So, what do they have planned for me," Pit thought to himself, as he slipped into a dreamless, deep sleep.

Pit was awakened by a large suit of armor. It opened the door to his cell, with the point of a halberd at his back, lead him to a large room. In the center of the room, were Pits weapons. He wondered why they were here and was hesitant to go get them.

"What are you waiting for," a voice soaked in arrogance asked, before the person who spoke appeared.

"You…," Pit tensed at the site of his evil double.

"Took ya long enough, ya slug," Dark Pit laughed. "Well, get your stuff. Hurry up, I want to kill you," he said, nonchalantly.

Pit looked at him, in confusion. "I don't get it. You probably could have killed me already," he said. "So, why wait till now? Why feed me and give me back my weapons?"

Dark Pit tilted his head, and sighed. "So stupid…I did it cause I want to kill you myself? I mean, what better way to prove I'm stronger than you, by beating you," he shrugged.

Pit smirked a bit, as he put on his equipment. "Well…I suppose," Pit began, before quickly shooting an arrow at his doppelganger.

Dark Pit smiled and swung his arm, letting the arrow hit his sheild, as he sent it right back at Pit who dodged it by jumping into the air and hovering above ground. "Now the fun begins," he said quietly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pit took stock of the surroundings. There didn't seem to be anything that could hurt him, aside from his opponent nearby.

"Down here," Dark Pit called. "If you think you can just ignore me," he began, again with his snake-like voice. "You're wrong," in a flash, he sprung forward at incredible, speed, before stopping short, and shooting upward behind Pit. "Can't see me," he taunted, as he swung his trident at Pit's head.

Pit only just managed to get his guard up with his swords, but the force of the blow sent him flying. When he looked again, Dark Pit was gone.

"Where are you? Show yourself," Pit called, looking around.

"Cliché I know…," his serpentine voice began," but I'm right here," he shouted, as he came crashing down from above on Pit, grabbing him by the throat, and slamming him into the ground.

Pit managed to kick him off, but the damage was done. "That was evident, by the blood, he coughed up. "You're good," Pit said, as he got to his feet.

"No…I'm the best," Dark Pit smirked.

Pit looked around; searching for something he could use to turn the tide of this battle. Then it dawned on him. He devised a plan, but it would require a bit of Dark Pit's help. "You're good, like I said, but you're a bit overconfident," Pit said.

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was the one losing this battle," he sneered. "What are you talking about?"

"Even if you did beat me, you'd be the only one to know it, not to mention, I've been trapped down here with a chance to get my strength back," Pit argued. "So, if you really want to prove you're the best, why not fight me outside," he asked.

After a moment, of consideration, Dark Pit shrugged. "Well, might as well let you see the light once more before I kill you." He held his hand at an angle up towards the ceiling, and a bolt of dark energy surged out of his palm and destroyed a part of the ceiling.

Pit smirked. This was what he was waiting for. He lunged upward towards the ceiling, and took off, feeling rejuvenated as the sunlight hit his face. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten for a moment, he was in a fight for his life, but Dark Pit soon reminded him.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere," Pit heard a voice call, and before Pit could find him, Dark Pit came crashing down on his back, driving his knee into Pit's back, as they hit the ground, with Dark Pit, gracefully, backing away.

Thankfully (sort of, at least) Pit's landing wasn't too bad, as he hit soft grass instead of hard stone on his fall. Pit struggled to his feet, and looked about. He and his opponent were now in a large forest.

"Well, looks like you're in my house now," Pit managed to say.

Dark Pit looked undaunted, and pointed his trident at Pit. "Don't think you'll win, just because we're outside. Regardless of where your grave is…," he began, and to Pit's shock, he was gone in a flash.

"You will lose," Dark Pit's evil voice rang out from multiple places at once. "In fact…," the voice started before Dark Pit was in Pit's face. "I will finish you off here," he roared, holding out his palm, to launch another bolt of darkness at Pit, in an attempt to finish the fight.

Pit only just managed to get his guard up, as the blast did a great deal of damage. As the smoke cleared, Dark Pit sighed, well aware Pit was alive. Pit still had his guard up, but quickly fell to a knee, drained of a lot of his strength after taking such an attack.

Dark Pit walked forward, and pointed his trident at Pit's face. "So? What was that you were saying about this being your house," he sneered.


End file.
